The New Rachel: Jealousy
by XxGleek4everxX
Summary: Rachel has it all; she's the new head cheerio for Mckinley High, she has perfect grades and attendance records, and she's dating the school's hottie, Finn Hudson. Just when she thought her relationship with Finn was going great, a new jock shows up and screws everything that she and Finn loved about each other. Who will she choose?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: The New Rachel**

**Rachel's POV:**

As I walk down the halls on the first day of high school, I noticed a change in everyone's habits. People began to part like the red seas when I walked by, and a few jocks even whistled. I just don't get it. Is it my new outfit everyone is staring at? I mean, I thought that people were used to girls (or guys) wearing a cheerio uniform, but apparently, for me, it seems different. Sure...I've grown out of my reindeer sweaters and knee high socks, but can't people give it a rest?

I decide to ignore the fact that everyone is staring at me, but of course, _someone _had to walk over. And that _someone _is the one and only Finn Hudson. It's no secret that I have a crush on him, but when he came up to me, I began to blush uncontrollably and my knees began to shake. _Snap out of it, _I thought to myself, _there's no way he'll date you._ But then again, I am popular now so there's no harm in him asking me out. Right? I just hope so.

"Hey," Finn said, leaning against one of the lockers, "You look...different."

_Different? _ I thought to myself. _Different is good, right?_

"Thanks. Sue asked me over the summer if I wanted to be a cheerio since the old head cheerio was a pain in the butt. So I quickly took up the offer," I smiled at him.

"That's cool," He replied, playing with his hair, "So I was wondering...if you wanted to I don't know, go out with me to the Lima Bean sometime?"

I blushed ferociously. _Stop that, Rachel. _I thought to myself. _It'll seem too desperate._

"Rachel?" He asked impatiently.

"Huh?" I said, "Uh, I mean yes Finn."

"Yes?"

"I mean I would love to go out with you sometime," I replied. He looked up at me and smiled.

"Great. How's friday night?"

"I'll see you there," I said and kissed him on the cheek. With that, I walked away to my locker.

* * *

**Finn's POV:**

Today was one of the best days of my life. I'm now dating Rachel Berry, the new head cheerio and the most popular girl in school, and I even got a B- on my algebra test in math today. I thought that nothing could make this day a living hell, but boy was I wrong.

I walked up to Rachel's locker to walk her to class, but I saw her laughing and giggling with some other jock that I've never seen before, down the hall. I felt a tingly, angry feeling rushing up my spine and I wanted to punch someone. Hard. _Stop being jealous, Finn. _I thought. _He's probably some random guy that Rachel met in one of her classes. Just cool down, and don't cause any fights. _

I was about to ignore the fact that Rachel is flirting with some other guy, when she's supposed to be dating me, but then, they did something that really made me boil deep down inside. He kissed her cheek. I saw Rachel giggle after he did that, and she didn't even pull away or slap him. She just stood there like an idiot and let him kiss her.

I was literally breaking down when I saw them together. I stood in the middle of the halls, and watched them cautiously, but she didn't even notice I was there. Rachel was too busy laughing at some stupid joke that guy had said to even realize I was standing right in front of her. So I decided to do the best thing I could think of. Punch that guys face off.

I walked up to them with my hands by my side, and I sucker-punched the guy to the ground. Rachel's eyes widened and began screaming at him and I, probably telling us to get off of each other and do the mature thing by talking things out.

Finally, after many punches and tons of blood on his face, Mr. Schuester, the director of the glee club, came and pulled me off of him.

Rachel came up to me and asked, "What the hell were you thinking? You could have gotten yourself hurt!" She looked at me as she gently stroked my cheek, but I abruptly pulled away.

"What's wrong, Finn?" She asked, confused.

"What's wrong? I'll tell you what's wrong!," I said, fuming with anger, "I decide to go to your locker to walk you to class, but instead I find you giggling and kissing some random douche bag!"

"Hey!" the jock who kissed Rachel yelled, "The random douche bag has a name!"

"Oh yeah?" I asked turning towards him, "I can't wait to hear what it is while I punch your perverted face off!"

"Enough!" Mr. Schue yelled, "Both of you! Go to the principal's office now!"

"But-"

"Now!" He screamed, and we both scrambled towards the office, "As for everyone else! Quit staring and get to class!"

* * *

**Rachel's POV:**

Everything was going as I planned it to be. I was dating the hottest guy in school, Finn Hudson, and I was one of the most popular girls in the school. _I can't wait to see Finn. _I thought. _We both have the same 4th period together._

I was about to turn down the hall towards my locker, when an arm caught my hand. I smiled and thought it was Finn, but as he twirled me around, I saw a guy that I've never seen before. He had blonde wavy hair, beautiful green piercing eyes, tanned skin, and very well-built muscles. He was very attractive for someone I had never seen before.

"Hi," he greeted, "Sorry to bother you but I'm new here and I don't really know the way around the school. Do you mind showing me around? My name is Kyle. Kyle Whitter."

I stared at him, slightly confused, but relieved that he wasn't some guy who wanted to be with me, just because I was popular.

"Um...sure," I said, with a rusty tone,"I'm-"

"Rachel Berry," he stated, "Yeah, I've heard a lot of people talk about you. Apparently, you're really popular, so I just wanted to ask someone who I thought would be a good tour guide."

I giggled. "Oh really. So now I'm your tour guide," I replied. He hesitated to speak and became really flustered which I thought was really cute. Just as cute as- _Finn. Oh no! I totally forgot about him._ I thought to myself. _What am I gonna do? What if Finn saw me and got jealous?_

"Uh anyways," he began, "You're not just a tour guide to me. You're actually super hot, and I'd love to go on a date with you sometime." He leaned in and kissed my cheek. I just stood there and giggled politely, but I knew I had to stop flirting with him or else someone might see and tell Finn.

I pulled away, still staring at his handsome face and decided to tell him that I had a boyfriend.

"What's wrong babe?" He asked.

"I...I'm sorry Kyle, but I can't do this with you."

"What? Why not?"

"You see I-" I was interrupted by a huge _BANG_ and before I knew it, Finn was punching Kyle on the ground. Kyle's face was filled with huge piles of blood and he had a massive cut on his forehead. I kept yelling at them to get off of each other and talk things out, but I knew it was no use. I had to get a teacher's attention. Luckily, Mr. Schue read my mind and came right away, grabbing Finn off of Kyle and demanding they leave to go to the principal's office. I was concerned. Very concerned. I was scared that Finn got hurt or that maybe he might get suspended or in fact expelled for punching a guy on the first day of school. I felt tears running down my face and I quickly stormed off into the bathroom, grabbing large amounts of paper towels to clean my face and applying layers of mascara back on.

As I was finishing up, Santana and Quinn barged into the bathroom, panting for large breaths. _Great._ I thought to myself. _They get to see me sob all my tears out._ To my surprise, instead of laughing in my face and calling me a freak, Quinn and Santana rushed over and comforted me by saying:

"Hey we heard what happened. Are you okay?"

"Did Finn hurt you?"

"Finn must be soooo jealous that some other guy wants to be your boyfriend."

I smirked at that last comment and they must have noticed.

"Glad you're back to your old self, Berry," Santana said, "but we have a big problem."

I gulped. It must have been about Finn. Did he get expelled? Did he break any bones? I have to know what happened.

"W...what kind of news?" I asked shakily, "Did Finn get suspended?"

"Rach," Quinn replied, "It's okay. Its not as bad as you think."

"Then what happened?" I demanded.

"You see Finn and-" Santana was cut off by a very anxious Quinn.

"The guys are out for you," Quinn interrupted.

"Excuse me?" I asked, "Are you talking about Finn and Kyle?"

Quinn stared at her with a scared face and nodded.

"What? Why?" The room became quiet. After a few minutes or so, Santana spoke up.

"They're competing to see who gets to ask you out. So whoever gets to you first is automatically your boyfriend," she replied, "I still think they're idiots."

"Wait," Rachel said, "but what if I say no?"

This time Quinn spoke up.

"Well why would you say no to one of them in the first place?" Quinn asked.

"Because maybe I don't like Kyle in that-"

"Please," Santana interrupted, "Don't give me the i-dont-like-kyle-in-that-way crap. Practically everyone saw you two flirting in the hall. You two looked like an actual couple. Plus you flirted back, when you are supposed to be dating Finn."

"But, I don't wanna date Kyle," Rachel hesitated for a second. Do I want to date Kyle or Finn? I mean Kyle is a good guy, but there's no way I'll choose him over Finn. Right?

"Sure Berry," Santana smirked, "Just keep believing that, but everyone knows that Kyle is a total hottie. There's no way anyone would turn him down."

_Is that really true? _I thought. _Would any girl dream to be with Kyle if he asked her out?_

"Rach, snap out of it," Quinn said, catching my attention right away, "We need to focus. You are meant to be with Finn, not Kyle so if he comes up to you right now, what are you going to say?"

"I might-"

Just then, the bathroom door swung open and Kyle walked forward, with his hands by his side.

* * *

**End of Chapter 1. More chapters to come.**

**Thanks for reading and please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Rachel's Choice**

**Rachel's POV:**

Just then, the bathroom door swung open and Kyle walked forward, with his hands by his side.

There were too many words to describe how I was feeling right now. Confused, shocked, scared. Why couldn't it be Finn that showed up instead? Then, I could've been more prepared to answer his question. I wanted to storm off into the halls and just go home to cry my eyes out. I did not want to be in this situation, but I had to go through with it. I was the one who caused this mess in the first place.

"Kyle," I said softly, "What are you-"

"You know don't you?" he interrupted, "About this whole thing?"

I didn't want to answer that question, but I knew I couldn't hold up any longer. I nodded slowly.

"Who told you?" Kyle asked.

I was dead silent. I looked over at Santana and Quinn, but they didn't say anything. I didn't know if I should tell him that they told me or...

"Well?" he snapped me out of my thoughts, "I'm asking you something, Rachel. Who told you?"

I was about to confess that Santana and Quinn told me, but Santana spoke up.

"I did," she said, "You got a problem with that?"

Kyle was out of words. He glared at Santana with his fierce green eyes, but he eventually turned back to me.

"Then you know how this works," he smirked. _What? _I thought. _No one told me how this works!_

"How what works?" I asked innocently, while Quinn tried to hide her laughter.

"You and me, that's what," he said, coming closer towards me, "I ask you out and you try to deny the fact that you have feelings for me. But really, the whole school knows we are meant to be, even Finn."

"Don't bring Finn into this," I snapped back, "You have no right to be my boyfriend, or take me away from him."

Instead of backing away like I thought he would, he just chuckled very loudly.

"Please," Kyle leaned in and whispered into my ear, "I can bring Finn into this conversation whenever I want. You should have seen his face when I kissed you. He was pissed."

I was fuming with anger. _ He knew Finn was there the whole time? _I thought to myself. _He put on a show just to make him jealous?_ I wanted to get out of this hell. I wanted Finn to come in here and punch Kyle again, so he could wake up and see what a monster he was becoming. But instead I just pushed him aside, and stormed out of the room, with Quinn and Santana trailing behind me.

* * *

**Rachel's POV:**

I began walking over to my locker in dead silence. No one said anything. Santana and Quinn were still trying to understand what just happened in the bathroom, with the whole Kyle and Finn thing.

To tell you the truth, I actually thought that this problem wasn't that bad. So what Kyle was trying to ask me out and take me away from Finn. I have my own conscious and its telling me to say no to Kyle. But what really got to me was the fact that he brought up Finn in our little conversation. _I can bring Finn into this conversation whenever I want. You should have seen his face when I kissed you. He was pissed._ His words still rang in my head, over and over again. I wanted to shut him out of my mind, but for some reason, I still couldn't stop thinking about him. I would be lying to you if I didn't say he was completely gorgeous.

_Stop it, Rachel._ _ Finn is supposed to be with you, not Kyle._

After a long walk towards my locker, Quinn finally broke the silence.

"So Rach," she said, "How are you taking this whole mess?"

"I really don't know Quinn," I replied, "Don't get me wrong I love Finn, I really do, but for some apparent reason, I can't get Kyle out of my mind. I want to, but I can't"

"Duh Berry," Santana said, "Everyone can see that he's really cute. No one can deny that its a fact."

"I guess so," I sighed. Why can't I just pick Finn and get over with it? Its not like Kyle cares or anything.

"So," Quinn said, "Now that we know what's going on, who do you choose? Finn or Kyle?"

"I...I'm just going to go with my gut," I replied, "And since I'm the most popular girl in school, lurking around the halls and thinking about which guy I should choose won't help my rep at all."

"Berry," Santana cut in, "Just answer the damn question. Who will it be?"

I think over the two guys for a second. Finn, the guy I have been madly in love with for years, or Kyle, the guy I just met an hour ago who I seem to keep thinking of. I guess the choice has to be...

"Rach?" a familiar deep voice asks, taking my thoughts away.

I look up and I see someone who I dread staring at. Its Finn.

* * *

**Finn's POV:**

I've been looking everywhere for Rachel but I can't find her. I know I shouldn't give up so early, but really, what's the point of searching for her anyway? Kyle probably already took her under his wing, and anytime soon, the word will spread around about how they are now the school's hottest -it- couple. I decide to walk around the halls just in case she's at her locker sobbing her eyes out or trying to hide from Kyle and I. As I turn into the second row of lockers, I see Rachel storming out of the bathroom, followed by Quinn and Santana, going the opposite direction. My gut instinct is telling me that she's heading off towards her locker, so I quickly sprinted off, trying to catch up with her.

Unfortunately, my luck wasn't all that good today. I accidentally ran into one of the teachers who were coming out of the teacher's lounge, spilling all of her coffee on her white blouse. She then starts yelling at me about how I should be more careful and that I should not be running in the halls because people can get hurt. I try to apologize, but my mind was too caught up with all these problems that included Rachel, so it sounded a bit like this:

"I'm sorry that you were so clumsy but-"

"It's your choice to be standing there Rachel not-"

"Who are you going to choose Rach-"

As you can see, I'm very good with words. So instead of helping her clean up her white blouse (which was now brown), I tried to walk away in the direction of Rachel's locker, but she grabbed my arm and pulled me back.

"You have now gained a week of detention, Hudson." she said, her breath reeking of caffeine.

"But-"

"Do you want to make it 2 weeks?"

I just stood there like an idiot, shaking my head.

"Then be more careful and stop calling me Rachel. Now get to class!" she yelled.

I quickly took off when she said that, and I was just in time to hear Rachel, Quinn, and Santana talking about me.

"Rach?" I asked.

She turned around and stared at me. I didn't know if she was confused or scared, but she was shaking pretty badly.

"F...finn," she said shakily, "I'm s...so sorry about everything." She began to cry and I walked towards her, holding onto her gently.

"I know," I whispered into her ear, "I forgive you."

She stopped crying abruptly, and looked up at me.

"You do?" she asked, in between breaths.

"Only if you let me ask you something," I replied, letting go of her.

"Okay," she sniffles," W...what is it?"

"Will you-"

I was interrupted by a loud familiar voice screaming, "WAIT!"

I turn to look at whoever stopped me from asking Rachel out, and I saw it was Kyle. _Great._ I thought to myself. _The douche bag's here too._

Then I heard Santana say, "What do you want Kyle?"

He completely ignored her and turned towards Rachel.

"Did you not understand what I said in the bathroom?" he asked sternly.

"I don't really care about what you say, Whitter," Rachel replied, "Finn's my boyfriend, and you can't stop me from dating him."

I smirked at Kyle's shocked face and put my arm around Rachel's waist. Kyle glared at me and saw what was happening. He stormed away into the halls, but I knew that this wasn't the end of him. Kyle would try all of his ways to get Rachel back into his possession.

* * *

**End of Chapter 2. I will be updating more chapters soon.**

**Thanks for reading! Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Revenge**

**Rachel's POV:**

I was relieved that we had Glee Club today, because it was the only class where I didn't have to deal with Kyle and Finn constantly arguing or staring bitterly at each other. As I walked in the choir room, I noticed Santana and Quinn were trying to calm down a very angry Finn.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Well you see-" Quinn began.

"Why don't you ask the douche bag over there?" Finn interrupted and pointed at Kyle, talking to Mr. Schue in his office. _Oh no! What if Kyle wants joins Glee Club?_ I thought to myself.

"I...is he gonna join?" I questioned them.

Santana and Quinn shrugged, but Finn instantly shot up from his seat and stormed out of the room.

I wanted to run after him and tell him that everything was okay, but class was going to start in a few minutes and many of the students were already filing in. I sat back down in my seat, half-listening to what Mr. Schue was saying. I zoned out of the class, mainly thinking about Finn. _I'm such a bad girlfriend. _I thought to myself._ I just left him in the halls trying to think of ways to ruin Kyle's life. Why didn't I go after him?_

"Rachel?" Mr. Schue asked impatiently. My head shot up and looked at him. My face was completely red and I was so embarrassed.

"Um...yes Mr. Sc...Schue?" I asked shakily.

"I asked you if you wanted to welcome Kyle to Glee Club and show him the ropes around the choir room since your the team captain," Mr. Schue replied.

_Me? I should show him around? What about Finn?! He'll be pissed!_

"But Mr. Schue," I argued, "Can't Finn help me tour Kyle around the choir room? I mean...since we're both team captains?"

Mr. Schue glared at me for a second but managed to pull off a fake smile.

"Sure..." He answered, "if Kyle is okay with it."

I was furious. Wasn't Mr. Schue there when Finn and Kyle had this huge fight? Why was he doing this to my relationship with Finn?

"What?" I asked angrily, "I have respect for you, Mr. Schue, but we both know Kyle will not be okay with this! You were there when they had that freaking fight in the first place! Why are you doing this?!"

Mr. Schue's smile turned into an angry frown.

"Rachel, sit down!" He said, "I am the teacher, and it's my decision not yours. I don't care if they don't get along because we are a team and there's no I in team. So I suggest you graciously ask Kyle if he wants Finn to tour him too because I want everyone to feel welcome."

"But-"

"Go now!" He yelled rudely.

I stormed out in the halls and accidentally barged into Kyle. He turned around frowning, but when he saw me, his frown became a smirk.

"Hey babe," he flirted.

"Shut up," I said angrily, "I told you, I'm not your babe."

"Awww. You know you're cute when your angry," he replied, coming closer towards me.

_Oh yeah?_ I thought. _Then, I'm about to get adorable._

"Look Kyle," I said with all my will power, "I'd be lying to you if I said I didn't have feelings for you, but you need to stop this. The only reason I came out here is because Mr. Schue wants your permission to allow Finn and I to tour you around the choir room."

"Are you sure that's the only reason?" He asked leaning in closer.

I tried to push him away, but he grabbed my neck and shoved his lips onto my face. His grasp was so tight that I thought I was about to suffocate. Suddenly, a loud crash sent me to the floor and my vision went blurry.

* * *

**Finn's POV:**

I struggled to understand what just happened in the choir room. Glee club was supposed to be the only class where I didn't have to deal with that douche bag. But instead, as I walked through the door, I saw Kyle himself, in Mr. Schue's office, talking to him about joining glee. I was pissed off. How did he know both Rachel and I were in this class? Before I knew it, I stormed out of the room without leaving any regret behind.

I needed some fresh air before I jumped to conclusions, so I decided to go outside in the parking lot. I stayed there for about half an hour and then I came back in. I felt good as I walked in the halls. Relieving all my bad moodlets, I turned around the corner and I literally froze. I saw the worst sight I could ever bear to see. Kyle, grabbing Rachel and kissing her, while Rachel was trying her best to pull away.

_I need to stop this._ I thought to myself. _But how? If I punch Kyle right now, Rachel might get hurt too. Still, it's worth a shot._

I thought that the right thing to do was probably take the chance, so I did. But man did I regret it.

I swung hard at Kyle and it definitely broke them apart fast. He was sent flying against one of the lockers, but I was more concerned about Rachel. She was thrown across the room and she landed on the ground with a loud _THUMP!_

"Rach!" I yelled, and immediately ran over to her, "Are you okay?"

Her eyes began to flutter open slowly. She put her hand on top of her head and started rubbing it.

"F...finn," she said shakily, "What happened?"

"I'll explain later," I replied, "but right now I need to take you to the nurse."

"N...no Finn," she said, "I'll be fine."

Suddenly, the door to the choir room swung open, and Mr. Schue and the rest of the Glee Club came in the hall.

"What the hell happened, Finn?" Mr. Schue asked, "I was in the middle of teaching something when I heard a loud crash, coming from out here."

"It's a long story," I answered.

"Well considering the fact that you took up most of my teaching," he said, "I guess I have time to hear your story."

"Alright then," I replied calmly. I told him about how I went outside to breathe some fresh air so I wouldn't be so angry to cause another fight. But when I came back in, I saw Kyle grabbing on to Rachel's neck so tightly, that she couldn't push him away or breathe any air. Without thinking, I punched Kyle's face and that instantly broke the two apart, but Rachel was sent flying towards the ground.

"Wait, hold up," Santana interrupted, "So if Berry is down here, where's Kyle?"

I looked around the halls and she was right. Kyle was nowhere to be seen.

"I don't know," I said, "but I saw him being thrown in that direction against one of the lockers." I pointed on the other side of the building.

"Then what are we waiting for?" Mr. Schue asked, "We can't just leave him over there unconscious. We have to go look for him."

"Fine," I said, grumpily, "Whatever."

We walked over to where Kyle was supposed to land after I hit him, but I found a note taped to one of the lockers instead. It wrote, _"You can never win Hudson. Check Jewfro's blog and see for yourself."_

I immediately went on Mckinley High's blog and saw something I dreaded looking at.

* * *

**End of Chapter 3. More chapters to come.**

**Thanks for reading! Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: The Blog**

**Finn's** **POV:**

I immediately went on Mckinley High's blog and saw something I dreaded looking at. The newest blog wrote, _Mckinley High's Hottest 'It' Couple: Kychel? _I glared at it furiously. Kychel? What the hell was Kychel? I tried to shake off my jealousy as I continued reading. _WMHS sent our best reporters to get the latest gossip on the hot new couple. Sources say that they even caught them smooching in public in one of the hallways. Could this be the start of a new relationship? Or the end of the perfectly, maintained, Finchel? Read more to find out._

There's more too? How childish can Jewfro get? Man did I wanna...

"Finn?" Rachel snapped me out of my thoughts, "Finn are you okay with this?" I felt her hand gently being placed on my shoulders, but I instantly shook it off.

"Yeah," I mumbled angrily, "I'm fine."

This time, Santana spoke up.

"You sure, Frankenteen?" She asked, "because you don't sound fine. I mean if I were you I would be pissed. Everyone reads his blogs, and I'm talking about-"

"Okay San!" Rachel interrupted, "I think we get it. All we need to do now is not let it get to us, or else Kyle will think he has already won. He made this whole thing up just to break us apart, but we need to all stay strong. Right Finn?" She turned towards me.

_Answer her Finn! _I thought to myself. _She put together a good motivational speech and the least you could do is answer her!_

"Finn?" Rachel sounded confused.

"Uh sure..." I replied shakily, "Don't let it um...get to you guys."

I watched Santana and Quinn carefully as they tried to hold their laughter.

"What's so funny?" I asked seriously.

"Nothing..." Quinn answered, in between giggles, "Nothing at all."

"Hey guys," Rachel said, "Can I talk to Finn for a second? Alone?"

Santana stared at her and studied her slowly, unsure of what to say. Then eventually, the girls both nodded and moved to the other side of the hall. Rachel pulled me aside and moved a bit further away from them.

"So Rach," I said, "What did you want to talk about?"

At first she hesitated, which I thought was kinda weird, but then she began to speak.

"I know this is hard to take in, Finn," she said, "It's hard for me too, but please don't let this get to you. We can't show Kyle that we let him win."

"I'm not pissed off about this, Rach," I replied, but she looked at me with uncertainty.

"You're lying Finn," she stated, "I saw your reaction when you first laid eyes on the blog. You wanted to punch whoever made this whole thing up."

_How can she tell I wanted to punch Jewfro? I mean it's not like everyday a new blog is being post saying that the hottest new couple is your girlfriend and your arch nemesis._

"How did you know about that?" Finn questioned.

"Because I know you, Finn," she said right away, "We may have only been dating for a few days, but I've had a crush on you since I can barely even remember. I know who you are Finn and I understand when you're hurt. You're definitely hurt right now, so snap out of it. We both know this blog is fake. Nothing is going on between me and Kyle. You're the one I've always loved."

I was about to open my mouth to tell Rachel that I love her back when I heard a few familiar voices saying "Awww" and "That's so adorable". I guess Rachel must have heard them too, because she stepped away from her spot and walked over to the girls.

"San? Quinn?" She asked, "Were you two eavesdropping?"

They both looked down with guilt, but then looked back up at Rachel and just smirked.

"Yes," Santana began.

"I told you-"

"Hold on Rach," Quinn interrupted, "While you two were talking you're lovey dovey stuff, we came up with a plan."

I noticed Rachel's eyes widened when the two girls mentioned a plan.

"You did?" Rachel asked.

"Yep," Santana replied.

"Oooh! What is it?" Rachel questioned them anxiously, squealing and jumping up and down.

"Settle down Rach," Quinn demanded, "And both of you, come a little closer so no one else can hear what it is."

Rachel and I both walked over, excited to figure out what their so called "plan" was.

* * *

**Rachel's POV:**

I was excited for this upcoming Saturday. When I heard about Santana and Quinn's plan, I wasn't so sure it would work at first. But as we began to talk about it even more, it started making sense. I walked down the halls happily, and saw a lot of jocks eyeing me with sadness. I was a bit confused. Did I do something wrong? I noticed Santana at her locker talking to Quinn, so I immediately decided to walk over there and ask them what was going on. As I approached, they both became silent.

"Hey guys," I said cheerfully, "What's wrong with everyone today? Is it because of me?"

They both didn't speak at first, but eventually Santana spoke up.

"It's not you Berry," she said, "It's the blog. Now Kyle thinks that you and him are an official couple so he threatened all the jocks to stay away from you. That means no form of communication. It's horrible."

"What? He purposely told every guy to stay away from me?" I asked. Then a thought occurred to me, "What about Finn?"

Quinn shrugged.

"Haven't seen him since yesterday," Santana replied, "I haven't been able to talk to one guy ever since Kyle made that rule."

"What? Why?" I questioned, sounding a bit confused.

This time Quinn spoke up.

"Well this also kind of applies to us too," she stated, "He thinks that since we're best friends, if guys come and talk to us, they might start talking to you too."

_Wait! Then what about the plan? It'll never work now!_

"So I'm guessing that-"

"Yeah, the plan is off," Quinn interrupted.

Then I saw a familiar face walking towards us. Kyle.

"Hey babe," he greeted and then he looked up at Santana and Quinn, "Freaks."

"Douche bag," Santana argued back, but Kyle completely ignored her.

"So," he said, smirking, "Did you read Jewfro's blog? I'm guessing we're the school's hottest couple now."

He put his arm around my waist but I pulled away.

"Yeah about that," I replied, "I'm done with whatever this is."

Just then, Kyle's smile turned into a frown.

"This is about Finn isn't it?" He snapped back, "He's causing this whole break up?"

"You and I weren't even dating!" I yelled raising my voice even higher, causing many people to stare at me, "You had no right to make Jewfro post that fake blog about us being a couple. I barely know anything about you!"

"Oh please!" He argued back, "You admitted it yourself. You liked me in the first place. You just didn't want your Finny to find out!"

Without even thinking, I shoved him aside and his body was slammed against the lockers. _How dare he mention that about Finn? Its not even his business! _I was about to storm off, when he caught my arm.

"Don't forget," he said weakly, but still managed to pull off a smile, "Party this Saturday, at my place. Bring a friend or two if you want."

With that, he let go of my arm and I immediately ran off, with Santana and Quinn, trying to catch up with me.

* * *

**End of Chapter 4. More chapters to come.**

**Thanks for reading! Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Party Problems**

**Rachel POV:**

I took off and immediately went straight towards the girl's bathroom, with Quinn and Santana running after me. I couldn't take it anymore. I understand that popular girls don't usually tend to cry but I needed to let my sadness go. I began to sob all of my tears out and San came over to hold me. Quinn went and grabbed a few paper towels and wiped my tears off. I couldn't have wished for any better best friends than these girls. Sure, we didn't actually start off as friends, but when we did, I felt safe at school. Right now I feel like crap. I hated Kyle and what he was trying to do to my relationship with Finn.

"Are you okay Berry?" San asked gently. I've never heard her talk that way towards me once.

"I...I'm fine," I replied shakily, grabbing a few tissues, "Thanks for helping me get through this. You guys are the best."

"We know," Quinn said, and we all laughed.

"Glad your finally smiling Berry," she stated happily, "We missed seeing those shiny white teeth of yours."

"I know, me too," I said glumly, "Now that I've stopped crying, we should start figuring out what we're going to do with Kyle. He's more devious than he looks."

"He's a jerk," Quinn said, agreeing with me.

"Total jackass," San stated too.

"Okay girls," I cut in, "I would love to spend all day talking about how much of a douche bag he is behind his back but right now, we have a big problem, starting with Kyle's party."

"What about his party?" Santana mumbled.

"Should we go?" I asked.

"Of course we should!" They said in unison.

"Why does it feel like I'm missing out on something?" I questioned, "Oh yeah. Why do we have to go to his stupid party in the first place?"

"This is one of the biggest gatherings in 3 years, Berry!" San replied, "Kyle is super popular and since we are the popular girls, it's literally mandatory for us to go."

"Yeah Rach," Quinn agreed, "Not going might totally ruin our rep for good."

"So I guess it's settled," I said, "We're going. Let me text Finn the details then."

Instantly, Quinn stopped me.

"Wait Rachel!" She grabbed my arm, "How do you know Finn doesn't already have the deets to the party?"

"Oh please Quinn," I answered, "This is Kyle we're talking about. He hates Finn's guts. Plus, Kyle mentioned that I could bring a friend or two, he never said I couldn't bring my boyfriend."

"Never thought about that, Berry," San said, "I think you are starting to learn a thing or two from us. Now go ahead and text Finn about the party. I can't wait to see the look on Kyle's face when he sees him there at his house on Saturday!"

I quickly pulled out my phone and begin to text Finn.

**Rachel: Hey babe. What's** **up?**

He immediately replied back.

**Finn: Nothing much. I'm in math right now. Where are you?**

**Rachel: I skipped class. I had some problems with Kyle this morning so right now I'm with Quinn and Santana. Don't worry I'm fine.**

**Finn: Good. I was afraid he did more damage than he should have.**

**Rachel: Hey Finn so listen. There's this party at someone's house and practically everyone's going. You wanna borrow a ride from Santana, Quinn, and I?**

At first, he didn't answer back. I waited for a few seconds before he eventually made up his mind.

**Finn: Umm...sure. When is it?**

**Rachel: Saturday nite.**

**Finn: Cool. So which jock is hosting it now?**

I hesitated a bit. I didn't know if I should tell him that it was at Kyle's house or not. Apparently Finn was really impatient today.

**Finn: Hello? Rach u there?**

**Rachel: Ya I'm fine...but I dont really know who the host of the party is so yeah. I'll see you later! Love you Xoxoxo.**

**Finn: Okay...bye.**

I felt bad that I lied to Finn about Kyle's party, but I just really wanted him to go. If I told him it was at his enemy's house, he would've never agreed to go with me. I just hope he's okay with it once he finds out.

* * *

**Finn's POV:**

That was a bit weird. It seemed like Rachel was in a hurry to leave or something. I just hope she's okay. I haven't really seen her all day and it's killing me - especially when she mentioned that Kyle was giving her problems this morning. And this party she was talking about, I feel like she's keeping something from me, something big. Oh well, maybe it's just my bad conscious, giving me a heads up that something else is going to happen. I really don't know what has gotten into me. Ever since that douche bag set foot into this school, I haven't really been myself lately. I need to change for Rachel. She's counting on me to make sure I don't let Kyle win and I definitely will not let that happen to us.

I decide to walk Rachel to her next class, and to my surprise, she's already at her locker.

"Hey babe," I said, wrapping my arms around her waist, "I missed you this morning."

She turned around and giggled.

"Me too," she whispered into my ear.

"So," I said, changing the subject, "About this whole Kyle thing, do you know what's going on?"

Instantly, her smile became into a frown. She brushed her hair back behind her ears and looked back at her locker.

"Not really," she replied with a harsh tone, "but I did deal with him earlier today. I broke off whatever he 'thought' we shared. Apparently, he thought we were serious so he demanded that all the jocks are not allowed to talk to me, Quinn, or Santana. I can't believe the nerve of that guy!"

When she said that last part, I was a bit confused.

"Wait so you wanted the jocks to talk to you?" I asked.

"N...no, Finn," she answered nervously, "not in that way. What I meant to say is that he didn't allow anyone to talk to us at all, which I thought was sort of getting out of hand. I mean first the blog and now this? I'm really getting pissed at him."

"Right so anyway," I said, "I gotta get to class. I might be late or something."

I was about to go, when Rachel stopped me.

"Wait! Aren't you going to walk me to class?" She asked.

_Shoot! She's totally right! That's the only reason why I came over here!_

"Sorry Rach," I replied, "but I can't today."

She let go of her grip and I walked off in the opposite direction, trying to avoid her throughout the day.

_Finn Hudson, are you jealous? _I thought to myself.

* * *

**End of Chapter 5. More chapters to come.**

**Thanks for reading! Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Luke**

**Rachel's POV:**

Ever since I had that talk with Finn at school yesterday, I felt like he was trying to avoid me. I tried starting a conversation with him again today, but he barely even glanced my way. _Ugh! _I thought to myself. _Boys can be so clueless sometimes. _(No offense.). I just want to figure out what's going on with him. Is it about the party? I thought he was okay with that! Maybe he was still mad about the whole not-being-able-to-talk-to-jocks thing! Whatever. At least, my next period is PE and Finn and I are both in the same class._  
_

As I walked through the gym, wearing my uniform, I noticed that everyone's eyes were on me. I decided to sit next to Santana and Quinn, who were giggling and laughing together. _At least some people are happy today. _I thought to myself, mainly thinking of Finn.

"Hey guys," I greeted, "What's going on here?"

Quinn looked at me with a regretful face before she spoke up.

"Oh," She said with a different tone, "You know Luke, right?"

At first, I was confused. Luke? I don't remember a Luke going to school here. Then a thought occurred to me. We were doing soccer for our new sport unit. Luke Caster was captain of the soccer team! He was quite attractive for a guy who wasn't that popular. Luke had light brown hair, which was gelled to the side, light blue stormy eyes, and big, ripped muscles. Quinn stared at me intently, waiting for my answer. I quickly nodded.

"Its nice that you know him," she continued, "but apparently there's this huge rumor that spread around, about you and him."

_Another rumor?_ I thought to myself. _Wasn't one with Kyle already enough?_

"What rumor?" I asked anxiously.

This time Santana replied.

"A lot of people heard him talking to a bunch of guys from his team yesterday," she said, "Something about asking you out on a date. He had a crush on you since the first day of school."

I blushed when she said that. It's no secret that a lot of guys like me, and have tried to ask me out, but with Luke it seemed a bit...different. I hardly even know him, but we talked a little in some of my classes, and he was a total flirt. Although, to tell you the truth, if Finn hadn't asked me out on the first day of school, I might of actually thought of going for Luke.

"Really?" I sounded hopeful. Santana must have noticed because she stared at me in a weird way.

"What's up with you Berry?" she questioned right away.

I looked up at her with guilt. _I have Finn. _I thought. _Don't let some minor crush get to you. _Suddenly, I felt a gentle tap on my shoulder. I immediately turned around and saw a face that made me blush so badly, he must have realized it too.

It was Luke.

* * *

**Rachel's POV:**

"Lu...Luke," I said shakily. _Why am I so nervous? I've dealt with crushes like these before. Remember Rachel. Boyfriend. Fi..._ I trailed off into my thoughts.

"Hey Rachel," he greeted calmly, "Can I talk to you for a second?"

I gulped. What if he asks me out on the spot? I'm not ready for any of this crap!

"Um...alone?" I asked, "I mean, is it that important?"

He looked at me and his eyes told it all. They were probably begging for me to let him talk to me, without Quinn and Santana in the way.

"Yeah," he replied, playing with his hair, "It kinda is."

I nodded and before I knew it, he dragged to the corner of the gym. I instantly felt everyone's gaze on us. It was completely silent.

"So," I began, breaking the silence, "What did you want to talk about?"

Luke stared at me with a smile, and started talking about how he had a crush on me ever since the first day of school. _No surprise there._ Then, he said about how he heard that Finn and I had a huge fight yesterday, causing Finn to break up with me. _What? Did he just say that Finn broke up with me?_

"Whoa whoa whoa," I interrupted.

"What?" he asked, "Did...did I say something wrong?"

I was out of words. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Finn glaring at our direction. _Finn._ That was the only thing I could think about in that moment. I watched him angrily storm off, kicking a few chairs as he walked out.

"Rachel?" Luke snapped me out of my thoughts.

"Yeah?" I was so stupid! _Rachel! Turn him down now! _I sighed slowly before I continued talking.

"Look Luke. You're a really good guy, don't get me wrong, but Finn and I never broke up. We had a small, simple fight and that was it. And I'll admit to something, if Finn hadn't asked me out, I probably would've gone to you first, but I'm dating Finn now. I know you don't like it, but please...just please respect it."

With that, I walked away but he caught my arm on the way.

I turned around quickly, "What?"

"I just wanted you to know," he said with a weak smile, "that the offer is and will always be open. If you and Finn do ever break up, you should know who to call."

I smirked at his last comment gratefully. _If you and Finn do ever break up, you should know who to call._ He was nothing like Kyle or any of the other stuck up jocks that go to this school. He made me feel...special. Then, I did the worst thing a girlfriend could ever do behind her boyfriend's back. I kissed him.

I leaned in slowly, grabbing his neck with two hands, and gently mashed my lips against his. I felt him kiss me back, with more passion. _He's a really good kisser. _I thought to myself. I quickly pulled away, finally coming back to my senses. Everyone in the room became silent and stared at me in shock. I immediately got up and ran out of the gym as fast as I could. _What the hell were you thinking Rachel? Luke is not your boyfriend so snap out of this!_ I stopped dead in my tracks and understood what just happened.

I just cheated on my boyfriend, Finn Hudson.

* * *

**End of Chapter 6. More Chapters to come!**

**Sorry for such a short chapter, but thanks for reading! Please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: The Confessions**

**Rachel's POV:**

The next day, I was tempted to tell my dads to call me in sick, but I knew that they would see right through my lie. The truth is I wasn't actually sick (as in throwing up) but I was "sick" of dealing with all this boy drama at school. It's just so frustrating. Ever since I kissed Luke yesterday in the gym, there had been a lot of rumors spreading around about us being a "couple". I just hope Finn doesn't find out so soon. _Finn._ What am I going to do with him? I can't bear to look at Finn's face without slipping a few confessions about the whole Luke thing. But I have to tell him the truth. It's better to do it now, than keep it from him for another 2 years. Relationships are based on trust and if I want to keep this relationship strong, I have to tell him that I kissed Luke.

As I headed towards my locker in the halls, I saw a dreadful sight in front of me. There stood a blonde, slutty cheerio, kissing Finn against a locker. _My Finn._ I felt tears washing down my face and my eyes started to burn. _This can't be happening to me. _I thought. _Finn would never do this._ I was mistaken. I watched their kiss turn into a rough make-out session, and I couldn't take it anymore. I ran away, sobbing, but someone caught my arm. It was Luke.

"What's wrong, Rachel?" he asked me gently.

I opened my mouth and tried to speak, but no words came out. Groaning with frustration, I just pointed at the couple, kissing on the other side of the hall.

Then, he turned around and saw what was happening. His eyes widened with anger, and before I knew it, he held me in close. I loved being so close to him, especially since his warmth made me feel safe. I cried all of my tears out onto his shirt, but he didn't mind. I could tell that Luke knew the pain I was going through, not just right now, but for the past few days.

"Rachel?" Finn questioned angrily.

I pulled away from Luke. There stood Finn, his hair all messed up from that cheerio, boiling with anger.

* * *

**Finn's POV:**

"F...Finn?" Rachel said, in between sobs.

I saw what was happening. She saw me kiss that cheerio in the halls. She cried and Luke was there to comfort her. Without me.

"Look Rach..." I began, "I can explain-"

I was cut off by a very frustrated Luke.

"Explain what?" Luke interrupted, "The fact that you just cheated on Rachel with some cheerio that you barely even knew?"

Man did I hate this guy.

I turned towards him and yelled, "Stay out of this, you douche bag! Don't think I never heard about you mashing your face with my girl!"

I thought that my last comment would have shut him up, but he still kept talking.

"Me? I kissed Rachel yesterday?" he asked, raising his voice a little higher, "You obviously heard wrong because 'your girl' kissed me first!"

"Enough!" someone yelled. I turned around to see it wasn't just someone. It was Rachel herself.

She looked at Luke for a second, but then immediately tore her gaze and came up to me.

"Finn, I...I don't know h...how much you heard, but I w...want you to hear it from me," she said shakily and let out a long sigh before she continued, "I kissed Luke."

Right then, when Rachel said those three words, my heart sank. I wanted to believe that it wasn't true, but I knew my Rachel. The stuff she said were mainly true. Well, most of them.

"What?" I questioned sadly.

"I'm so sorry Finn," she sobbed, "I never meant to hurt you, but I was just in...in that moment. But I swear, right after I kissed him, I pulled away and started thinking about how much damage I've done to our relationship. And then today-"

"How could you, Rachel?" I cut in, not sure why I actually did that, "You're my girlfriend! And now I hear that you kissed some other guy? How is that supposed to make me feel?"

"Oh yeah?" she argued back, "Then you making out with some cheerio isn't supposed to make me feel bad, too?"

"I was hurt!" I screamed, "When I found out about you and Luke, I couldn't take it anymore! You did the same thing with Kyle, you know! And I let the whole damn thing go! But now that I've found out that you did it again?! I'll never be able to trust you, Rachel!"

"Then don't!" I heard her yell, trying to fight through her tears, "You don't need to trust me again because this relationship is over!"

I froze. I never wanted this to happen. I just wanted her to feel the pain I went through when I found out that she kissed Luke. I didn't plan on us breaking up. I swallowed down hard.

"W...what?" I asked, tears streaming down my face, "Rachel please. Don't do this to us."

I saw her face turn even sadder. I was in shock. _Why was she doing this? I know what I did was wrong, but breaking up with me just because we both made one silly mistake is definitely crossing the line._

"I'm really sorry Finn," she answered, and tried to walk away but I grabbed her arm.

"No Rachel, please don't go," I cried, trying to hold back my tears, "I never wanted this to happen to us."

She looked up at me and her eyes softened. I noticed the sadness she was trying to contain, and how much she really wanted to let all her tears out. I stared back, right into those big, brown, innocent eyes but she instantly pulled away. Rachel Berry, had finally let go.

"I...I have to go Finn," she said, glancing past my way while she spoke, "I just can't do this with you anymore. It's too much for me to handle."

With that, she took off into the parking lot. I watched her as she got into her car, and buried her hands into her face, with loads of tears coming out. Then, she started her engine and drove off onto the streets. When she left, I finally realized something.

I just lost Rachel Berry.

* * *

**End of Chapter 7. More Chapters to come.**

**Sorry Finchel lovers, but I promise you there will be a lot of Finchel in the upcoming chapters. Thanks for reading anyway! Please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Broken Hearts**

**Finn's POV:**

No words can explain how empty my heart feels right now. Sad, frustrated, heartbroken...nothing can describe the pain I am going through. I know that I made a huge mistake, kissing a slutty cheerio in front of Rachel, but she did the same thing. Twice! I can't believe she would just break up with me, after everything we've been through. Rachel kept on pestering me about how we shouldn't let Kyle get to us or let him win, but after today, she practically gave up on all hope whatsoever.

I need to find out what Rachel was thinking just now. And there's only two girls who know the answer. _Quinn and Santana._

* * *

**Finn's POV:**

I walked in the halls alone the next morning, constantly hearing many people bickering and gossiping about our break-up. I've heard a few students whisper, _"I heard Rachel broke up with Finn yesterday. Does that mean he's free to date?"_ and, _"Man, Berry has got some guts to break up with Hudson. Maybe I can show her what a real man looks like."_

I was a bit pissed off by that last remark someone said, but I needed to let it go. One of the reasons why Rachel broke up with me in the first place was because I was overwhelmed with jealousy. I was mad that she kissed Luke and Kyle, so I couldn't control myself. _I have to change._ I thought to myself. _If not for me, then for Rachel. She __deserves better than this._

I finally found Quinn's locker, where she and Santana were having a very girly, but private conversation. As I strolled over, they instantly became dead silent.

I sighed, "So you heard about the breakup too?"

Quinn just nodded, but Santana looked me straight in the eye. I was kind of afraid she was going to go all Lima Heights Adjacent on me, but surprisingly, she didn't.

"Look, Hudson," Santana replied with a harsh tone, "If you're here to get some info about the whole rachel-berry-break-up, you came to the wrong people."

My heart sank. I was completely disappointed by what I was hearing. Santana and Quinn, Rachel's best friends, not knowing much about this whole thing? That's clearly impossible.

"Oh," I said sadly, "I just thought that...you know. I thought that since you two were really close with Rachel, you might know something about why she broke up with me. But since you-"

Santana's cold laughter cut me off.

"You think we don't know anything about this?" she interrupted me, "Please, Rachel pretty much told us everything. Her reason for breaking up with you, and so on."

"Then why-" I was cut off again. I was starting to get a bit annoyed by Santana's constant bickering.

"Rachel also told us not to mention any of this to you, Hudson," she smirked, "I mean I would've told you if Berry and I weren't that close, but since we're like besties and she's at the top of the social heap, I'm not spilling anything."

I turned to Quinn this time.

"Can you-" I began.

"Don't even try Finn," Santana replied for her, as she sent me a quick death glare, "Berry demanded that the both of us are not allowed to tell you anything. You won't get a single hint from us as of today."

With that, she grabbed Quinn's arm, and ran off into the hallway.

* * *

**Rachel's POV:**

My entire life is a complete mess. Well not literally the entire thing, but just Finn. _He used to be mine._ I thought. I really hate myself right now. How could I break up with the guy that I have loved ever since I set my eyes onto him? And plus, we fought over the silliest thing! A damn kiss. What the hell is wrong with me? I've never seen Finn so depressed in the years I have known him, and that's saying a lot. I mean, he's found out about many sad and frustrating secrets, and I'm guessing this huge fiasco is nothing compared to those. This break up is much more serious and hard to deal with, especially since it happened during high school._  
_

I guess I wasn't really paying attention to where I was walking because I banged my head right into someone's locker.

"I'm so sorry!" a familiar voice said, "Are you okay?"

The boy leaned down and I looked up at him. At first, his face was a bit blurry because I was so dizzy after I hit my head, that I could only see his messy brown hair. As my vision came back to normal, I realized it wasn't just someone. It was _him._

_Finn Hudson._

* * *

**Rachel's POV:**

"F...Finn," I said shakily, rubbing my head back and forth.

He fixed his eyes on me, looking very concerned.

"Do you feel okay?" he asked gently, "Do you want me to take you to the nurse?"

I smiled at how nice he was being, even after we broke up and tried to avoid to each other ever since.

"I'm fine Finn, "I said slowly, "but thank you for your concern. It takes a real gentleman to act like that."

Then, I did something that made me regret why I didn't think before I did it. I grabbed Finn gently and kissed him. We stood there, passionately kissing, like there was no tomorrow, for a full 14 seconds. After hearing many gasps from a crowd that formed around us, I snapped back into reality. _We're supposed to be broken up, Rachel!_ I thought to myself. _My goodness, I'm such an idiot! Leading Finn on a day after we became ex-girlfriend and boyfriend._ I immediately pulled away and took off running into the closest place I could find, where Finn couldn't get through. _The girl's bathroom._ I swung open the door so loudly, that I heard someone yelp when I accidentally hit her. I quickly ran into a stall, without saying sorry, and sobbed all of my tears out.

* * *

**End of Chapter 8. More Chapters to come.**_  
_

**I know there wasn't enough Finchel scenes, but they are going to get back together soon! I will try to update as soon as I can. Thanks for reading and please ****review!**


	9. Author

**Author's Note**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hey everyone. Sorry I haven't been ****updating for a long time, but I have writer's block right now. If you have any suggestions on what you want to see happen next to Rachel and Finn, go ahead and review. I'm all ears towards comments and opinions.**

**I was thinking of maybe putting in some chapters where Rachel is dating some other jocks (besides Finn) so what do you viewers think about that? But don't get me wrong, I am a Finchel LOVER! I just feel that putting Finchel in every chapter would be a bit boring.**

**Do you want any new characters in my fan fiction? Or seeing Rachel get jealous this time? Don't be afraid to put any criticism into your review.**

**My next chapter will be coming up as soon as I get a few suggestions. Thanks!**

**-XxGleek4everxX**


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: The Decision**

**Rachel's POV: **

_What am I doing to us?_ I thought to myself. Here I am, hiding in the bathroom stall, trying to find the pride and the dignity that I don't deserve. _I kissed Finn._ Those were the three words that were constantly ringing in my head. How could I do this to him? To the both of us? I need to get back on my feet. For now, I should forget about Finn. Forget that any of this ever happened. I have to find my inner self. But this time, I won't make the mistake of going too far with my relationship, before it even started. I need a new guy in my life. I mean, not the type of guy where we'll stay together forever, but just someone who can make me stop thinking about Finn for a change. Someone like...

_Luke._

* * *

**Rachel's POV:**

I walked down the halls, putting my hands on my hips with confidence. Many people parted to the side as I strolled by, but once in a blue moon, students would forget that I'm top dog around here. And whatever I say or wherever I go will be just as important as their dumb assholes. So, for the people who did not move aside on their own, I made them feel as if they were in some deep shit.

I approached one of the losers who wouldn't get their asses to the side and I purposely stopped in my tracks right behind him. He stopped laughing with his so-called "friends", and turned around.

"Who do you-" he began, but immediately shut his mouth when he saw who I was, "R...Rachel Berry. I-"

I cut him off with a sassy comment.

"Who do I what, nerd?" I asked with a harsh tone. I don't know what was into me today, but I obviously didn't act like who I was yesterday.

"I..."

I interrupted him with a smirk.

"Exactly. Now next time I walk by, you better scootch your big fat ass to the side," I leaned in and whispered into his ear, "Understand?"

"Y...yes, Ms. Berry," he replied shakily.

"Now," I said, pulling away from him, "What do you say?"

I waited for his answer, but apparently, he was trying real hard to test my patience.

"I asked," I began coming closer, "What-do-you-say?"

"I..." he tried to answer, but no words came out, "I...I-"

I laughed, interrupting his stuttering and turned away.

"For a nerd," I said, while I walked away slowly, "You should know your english better."

And with that, I strolled away, looking for Luke's locker.

* * *

**Rachel's POV:**

I turned around the corner of the hallway, and finally found Luke's locker. I came up to him and surprised him by quickly pecking his cheek and wrapping my arms around his waist. I twirled him around, and when he saw me, he greeted me with a very handsome smile.

"Someone's happy today," he winked at me, "I'm just guessing, but would it be about a break-up with a certain guy?"

I paused for a moment. A break-up with a certain guy? Wait a minute! He was talking about me! And _Finn. _ I felt my heart sank as I thought about my ex-boyfriend, but I quickly managed to pull off a fake smile.

"It's something like that," I answered, trying to change the subject.

"Oh really?" he asked, leaning in closer and began to whisper in my ear, "because I thought that you were still not over him."

_Still not over him? _Please! Why would he-hold on for a second. Was Luke actually jealous?

"Please," I giggled, "I'm actually looking forward to dating a new guy. Perhaps a guy with brown hair and blue eyes?"

He smiled and his eyes began to widen.

"And perhaps," I continued, "A guy like you."

Then, I grabbed his neck slowly and passionately kissed him. We kept going on for a very long time, until I thought that he was the one. Not the guy who I was using to try and get over my ex-boyfriend, but the guy who I started to fall for.

However, I did not know that one very angry Finn Hudson was watching us from behind.

* * *

**Rachel's POV:**

I felt Luke pull away from me immediately. But then I realized that he wasn't the one that broke us apart.

It was Finn.

A teardrop rolled down my cheek, and Luke, being quite a gentleman as he is, used his thumb to rub it off. It was not long before he and Finn got into a very aggressive fight.

"What the hell did you do to my girlfriend?" Finn yelled at him.

"Your girlfriend?" Luke snapped back, "Don't you mean your 'ex'-girlfriend?" He put air quotes around the 'ex' part, and I guess that kind of pissed Finn off.

"You better not start with me Caster," he said angrily, "Need I remind you that I'm captain of the football team, and I could kick you off. Anytime. I. Want."

"C'mon Hudson," he chuckled, "Try not to get your panties in a twist."

Then, out of nowhere, Finn grabbed Luke's collar and banged him towards a locker.

"Luke!" I shrieked, and ran over towards him, where his arm was bleeding pretty badly. I gently placed his arm on my hand, "Look at you! I need to get you to a nurse, now!"

"No Rachel..." he stopped me weakly, "I...I'm fine."

I was a bit mad when he said that because he didn't look fine to me. _Let it go, Rachel.__ Just breathe in and breathe out slowly._

"No, Luke," I argued, "You're obviously not okay! Let me help you up!"

I ignored all of his protests, and tried to pick him up, but someone roughly pulled me aside.

"Don't touch him Rachel," Finn growled, "He doesn't deserve you."

I glared at him, fuming with anger. He seemed to have noticed because when he looked at me, his eyes began to soften up.

"I..." he began but I cut him off.

"Just don't start with me Finn," I yelled, tears forming into my eyes.

"Rach..." he said, gently, "I never meant to hurt you in any-"

"But you did!" I screamed, raising my voice higher than I wanted it to be, "You hurt me in every possible way, 'Hudson'. And I couldn't take it anymore! Our whole damn relationship wasn't based on any freaking thing!"

I saw everyone stare at us, when I yelled at Finn a little too loud. _Stop staring at us!_ I thought to myself.

"Look Rach, I-"

"Don't call me that," I interrupted, "I'm not your girlfriend anymore."

I began to storm off, but I decided to say something to him before I left.

"You know what?" I said, snapping him back towards my way, "In fact, don't bother calling me at all."

I heard a lot of 'oooh's and 'burn!' as I finished my last remark and walked away. A small smile formed in between my lips, and I trudged off, into the darkness.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! End of Chapter 9! More Chapters to come!**

**I still have writer's block, so if you have any suggestions on what you want to see happen next in the story, then go ahead! Don't forget to Review!**


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: The Phone Call**

**I need suggestions for the following chapters. Feel free to criticize and please review!**

* * *

**Rachel's POV:**

I totally blew off Finn just now. In front of everyone! I'm such a terrible person...and I didn't even get the chance to ask Luke out! What kind of sick joke is this? I just don't understand what I'm doing. Finn's gone for good, but who knows if he will ever come back into my arms. I tried to get my mind over him, but I couldn't do it. Everything still reminds me of who he was. So, I decided to just call Finn and tell him that we should forget any of this ever happened and become friends. _Are you sure you want that Rachel?_ I thought to myself. _To be in the friend's zone with Finn? You've had a crush on him since-... Shut up!_ I told my conscious. I have to get all of these thoughts and feelings, out of my brain

I quickly dialed Finn's number. It rang twice, until he finally picked up.

"Hello?" he sounded so different on the phone.

"Hi Finn," I said, "It's Rachel."

"Yeah, I know that," he replied, "I have caller's id."

_Just tell him now. Tell him that you want to be friends with him. _Right...just friends.

"I..." I choked between my words. What the hell is wrong with me?

"Rach," he said worried, "Are you okay?"

I hesitated for a second. This is my chance. My chance to fix everything that is wrong with my life.

"Hello?" Finn asked impatiently.

"I'm still here Finn," I answered quickly.

"Oh...good," he said, "Is there like...I don't know, a certain reason you're calling me right now?"

I froze. That's the same way he asked me out a week ago. The result into us dating. The effect of us breaking up. The answer to everything. I remember how he said it.

_On the first day of school, he asked me why I looked so...different. I thought that different was a bad thing for a moment there. Then I shook all of those __thoughts aside and told him it was because Sue needed a new head cheerio and I was perfect for the squad. Then this is how he took it:_

_"That's cool," He replied, playing with his hair, "So I was wondering...if you wanted to I don't know, go out with me to the Lima Bean sometime?"_

Finn's voice immediately snapped me out of my flashback.

"Rachel?"

"Huh?" Just say it already!

"Are you sure you're okay?" he questioned.

"I'm fine," I answered, "Look Finn. There's something I've been meaning to tell you."

"Okay," he said, "Go ahead."

I paused and took in deep breaths. _Breathe in, breathe out. Breathe in, breathe out. No need to be afraid or confused Rachel. Do it now._

"I..." I began, "At first I thought that we should put away our differences and become friends."

"Just friends?" Finn asked, with hope, "I mean...go on."

Suddenly, I finally realized something. When I said that Finn asking me out was the answer to everything in my life, I knew what I had to do.

"But now that I think about it," I continued, "Everyday would be a living hell if we were only friends. I want you...I want you to know that I still love you."

I heard a gasp from the other side of the line. Then, it was dead silent. _I just confessed my feelings to him. I don't even know if I really still love him! Or worse? What if he doesn't love me back?_

"Finn," I felt tears falling down my face, "Please, ju...just answer me."

But he didn't. I never knew he would ever take it this far, but he did. I couldn't hear anything on my phone. I kept yelling, "Hello?" and, "Finn?", but he just wasn't there. I pulled my phone away from my ear and saw a dreadful sight.

It read, _"Call ended."_

* * *

**Finn's POV:**

I panicked. Rachel just confessed her love for me, but I was so confused. One minute she was screaming at me in the halls, telling me to stop calling her, and the next, she tells me she still has feelings for me. Without thinking, I immediately pressed the 'call end' button and threw my phone across the room. Why is she making this so hard for me? Moreover, for us?

If she really did want us to get back together (and I'm just guessing), then why did she break up with me in the first place? Rachel made the same mistake I did, but the only difference is that, she did it TWICE. Not ONCE, but TWICE. And I forgave her the first time, thinking that it was just a mistake and Kyle forced her to kiss him. Man, was that a stupid decision. I was an idiot to even think that her kiss with him was just an 'accident', but she had to just go and rub it in my face by doing it again.

But, I never said that I didn't do the same thing. I know that kissing another girl (while dating the Rachel Berry) was a huge regret, but I only did it because she kissed TWO freaking guys. And those two assholes were just trying to ruin our relationship. If anyone is breaking up with someone, it should me ME!

Tomorrow at school, I have a big feeling that Rachel is going to be pissed and go all Santana on me. (You know, Lima Heights Adjacent). I need to stand up to her. Ask her why she's making me so confused with this thing. _ Get over it, Hudson. She probably dialed the wrong number and actually meant to tell Luke that she loves him._ I tried to convince myself that, but that wouldn't make any sense whatsoever. If she really meant to call Luke, then why did she say my name over and over and over and-you get the point.

I need to figure out what's going on. Does Rachel Berry really love me?

* * *

**Thanks for reading! End of Chapter 10.**

**Please review and suggest some ideas that you want to happen in the story. Criticism would be helpful too! Thanks!**

**-XxGleek4everxX**


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: The Confrontation**

**Finn's POV:**

I woke up to the sound of my alarm clock ringing. _Ring! Ring!_ I put it on snooze and groaned in frustration.

"Finn!" I heard my mom yell from downstairs, "Wake up! I made breakfast."

I threw my pillow to the side and slowly came out of my bed. I dressed in very casual clothing, my football jersey with jeans, and ran to the bathroom to brush my teeth. _Another day of Rachel Berry._ I thought to myself _What am I going to do?_ I sighed. This whole girlfriend, ex-girlfriend drama with Rachel, is putting me under a lot of stress. I'm just afraid that I'm going to lose her to one of those douche bags that usually hit on her everyday. I mean, sure, I could easily pick up plenty of girls, being the quarterback of the football team. But for some reason, I can't get Rachel out of my mind. I keep reminding myself that it's over between us, but it still kind of feels weird. She's just...special.

I snap out of my thoughts as I slowly stomp down the stairs. I grab a quick bite, a pancake and a glass of orange juice, and I finally I head for the door.

* * *

**Finn's POV:**

As I shove the last few books into my locker, I hear laughter fill the entire room and I quickly turn around. There she was. Rachel Berry, giggling and flirting with my sworn enemy...

_Luke._

Man does he get under my skin. Ever since Rachel broke up with me, he's been all over her. I really want to punch him in the face right now. I'm glad that at least Kyle is out of the way, but now fate has somehow decided that I needed some more competition in my life.

I have to talk to her about yesterday. I mean, we can't just avoid each other forever. What I did was wrong, but she can't at one point tell me she still loves me, and the next, date that thing over there. And that thing happens to be my nemesis, too.

"Hey Rachel," I greeted as I walked towards her and Luke. Suddenly, the halls became quiet and everybody's gaze were on us.

Rachel looked up at me and stopped laughing. For a moment there, I saw her eyes flicker with sadness, but they immediately turned back to her slutty, new self.

"Finn!" she said happily, and wrapped her arms around my neck. At first, I was a bit shocked that Rachel would hug me after what I did to her, but I eventually shook off that feeling. Her warmth made me feel so safe. And her hair smelled so good. Like...

_Snap out of it!_

"Listen," I said pulling away, "Can we talk?"

She smiled at my comment and nodded. I gently grabbed her arm and took her to the next empty classroom.

"So," she said, "What did you want to talk about?"

_What should I tell her?_

"Look Rachel," I began, "About yesterday-"

She cut me off.

"Oh babe," she interrupted, "Don't worry about that! It was just a stupid misunderstanding."

_It was?_

"Um..." I gulped, "It was?"

Rachel nodded with a smile.

"You're..." I said, "You're not mad?"

"Of course not!" Rachel replied, "You thought I was mad?"

"Uh...yeah," I answered.

Suddenly, she wrapped her arms around my body, pulling me in close. _What the hell was she thinking?_

"Rachel?" I asked cautiously, "What are you doing?"

She smirked when she heard my last remark.

"This," Rachel said, as she leaned in, and kissed my lips passionately.

* * *

**Finn's POV:**

I felt someone roughly pull us away. I was a bit disappointed that our kiss was cut off, but I knew it was wrong anyway. Standing in front of me, was Luke. That little douche bag.

I was fuming with anger. _Why would he do that? Did he see everything that happened?_

"Dude!" I yelled, grabbing his collar, "What the hell was that for?!"

He angrily pushed me off of him and adjusted his shirt.

"Are you seriously asking that question?" he questioned, giving me a death glare.

I looked over at Rachel who was holding Luke's hand softly. Her eyes told me everything. _'Don't start a fight with him.'_

"Yeah," I said, "That's exactly what I was asking. Only stupid people wouldn't understand...oh wait, you are stupid."

"Finn," Rachel squeaked.

_Why was she defending him? She barely even knew him!_

Luke chuckled when I finished my sentence.

"You don't know, do you?" he asked.

I shook my head. _I don't know what?_

"What is it, Luke?" I questioned.

I was boiling with anger. I'm the most popular guy in the school, but here I was, clueless about the latest rumors.

"Oh you'll figure it all out," he said with an evil smile, "Soon."

I pursed my lips.

"If you're a real dude," I replied, "You would tell me what's going on instead of walking away to protect yourself."

"Please Hudson," he argued back, "If you knew, you would've shut up a long time ago."

I froze. Is it that serious?

"Just answer my freaking question!" I yelled, as he jumped up immediately, "What is going on?"

"You see-" he began, but Rachel interrupted him.

"Luke," she cut him off, stroking a piece of his hair to the side, "It's okay. Let me tell him."

He stood there and nodded, letting go of his hand. She approached me with sadness.

"After...after the phone call we had yesterday," she explained to me, "I was furious with you. I never wanted anything to do with you. So I called Luke up, and he...he comforted me."

I hated the way she said his name. I have never heard her say my name with so much love and emotion before.

"So?" I asked, "Why should I-"

"Just let her finish," Luke growled.

"Whatever," I muttered, as I turned towards Rachel, "Go on."

"Well...you see," she began shakily, "He asked me out after that."

I felt my world completely stop. My heart started beating faster and faster before it finally sank deep down, and shattered into a million pieces. _Why? Why would she do this to me? To us?_

Before I knew it, my vision blurred and everything went black.

* * *

**End of Chapter 11. More Chapters to come.**

**Sorry I haven't been updating lately! I promise there will be more upcoming details about Finchel! Please review!**


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: Another Guy?**

**Finn's POV:**

The next morning, practically everything cleared up from the day before. Well...almost. I still couldn't understand why Rachel would even bother to date some other guy a few days after we just broke up. And to make the matters worse, that 'guy' is my sworn enemy. I mean, I hated Luke pretty much the first day I saw him. He was a basic threat to me. Luke was the type of guy any girl would dream of having as a boyfriend. And yet I knew somewhere deep down inside me, he would get the one thing I really loved.

_Rachel._

She's probably the only substance on the Earth that keeps me waking up everyday, with a pure smile on my face. No worries, no regrets. Just living my life as a regular teenage boy.

But, the mistakes I made forced her out of my life and that's where the turning point happened. I started skipping school and my grades were decreasing from B's and C's to D's and F's. I was so hurt after the breakup that I didn't realize that I was pushing other people away from me too. My mom, my stepdad, my friends...everyone.

I have tried so hard to get back on my feet, but I knew by doing that wouldn't change a single thing. All I have to do is put my life back in order. Bring back my original life, where there was no Luke...just Rachel and me.

* * *

**Finn's POV:**

Every corner I turned in the halls, Rachel was there, either flirting with a new guy or making out with Luke. I can tell that her so called "boyfriend" was getting really pissed off everytime she would run off giggling with some jock. It breaks my heart to watch her do that. Rachel is becoming more and more like a real slut.

I decided that the first thing I should do to put my life back into its place is talk to Santana and Quinn about it. Sure...Santana can be a bit harsh (or like a bitch), but both of them sure give good advice on what to do with Rachel.

"Hey," I greeted them, walking towards both their lockers.

As they turned around, Santana smirked while Quinn just gave me a death glare.

"Well, well, well," Santana said with a mischievous glint in her eye, "Frankenteen finally decided to show up. Let me guess! To tired of watching little miss diva hang around golden boy over there?"

_What the hell? Little Miss Diva? Golden Boy?_ Seriously, where have I been this whole time?

"Whatever," I muttered, "I'm not jealous of them Santana. Rachel is now bad news."

At first, I thought that comment would make her shut up, but instead, she just laughed.

"Please," she replied, "Bad news? It sure doesn't look like that to me. Every guy in school wants to tap that."

She pointed her finger towards Rachel, talking to another guy.

I rolled my eyes at her.

"Oh shut up, Santana," I said, "You know what I mean."

"Whatever you say, Hudson," she grinned, "But anyways, did you hear about the new hot guy coming to our school?"

_New hot guy? Coming to WMHS?_ Thats just messed up.

"Another one?" I asked, "Isn't Luke and Kyle enough already?"

Santana put her hands on her hips and stepped forward.

"What?" she whispered into my ear with venom, "Can't take the heat?"

I stumbled back clumsily and grabbed onto one of the lockers. _Man, my legs were really not helping me today._

"Oh please," I said, trying to sound brave, "This so called 'new guy' is not a threat to my social status."

"Really?" she questioned, "Because I thought I heard a slight quiver in your voice. It sounds to me like this guy could be top competition for you. Isn't that right Quinn?"

She turned towards her best friend. Quinn slowly nodded. Then, I finally lost it.

"Look Santana," I cut her off, raising my voice a little too high, "Personally this whole thing is just a piece of shit! I don't care about some guy who might transfer to this school, and ruin my freaking chances with Rachel! I mean its not like I had any chance with her anyway! And you know what? After all of this damn drama I've been through, you still act like yourself! A selfish little dumbass bitch! So why don't you-"

"Hey!" A deep masculine voice yelled across the hall.

My eyes averted towards his direction. There stood a guy, maybe a bit shorter than me, with brown wavy hair and light grey eyes. _Could he possibly be the new guy?_

"What?" I asked.

He stormed up to me.

"Dude, I may be new here, but listen up and listen good," he said angrily, "I know this is your school. I know that you've broken a lot of hearts. Especially Rachel's. But you need to seriously man up. Yelling at girls won't get you anywhere. So shut your big mouth and keep walking."

I was completely shocked. I'm top dog around here, and when some guy comes up to me and decides that today is the day to screw with my reputation, he will need to learn a lesson. A rough one.

Without saying a word, I grabbed his collar and punched him against the lockers. I heard a large shriek as I saw Rachel run towards his direction and help him up.

"Jason?" she cried, "Jase are you okay?"

_Jason? Jase? What the hell was Jase?_

"Yeah," he managed weakly, "I'm...I will be fine."

"Here let me help you up," she said.

But before she could stand up, I grabbed her arm. She looked up and gasped.

"Finn," she said softly, "Please don't do this. Let go of me."

It was then I realized how sad her eyes were. There were loads of tears and mascara streaming down her face. Large, dark circles formed around her eyelids. I just couldn't bare to see her like this.

So, I decided to let go.

From then on, I knew it was a mistake. I should have told her how much I missed her and cared for her. But she was gone for good.

Instead of looking back like I thought she would, she trudged off into the darkness, with Jason following her, trying very hard to avoid my gaze.

* * *

**Sorry I haven't been updating for a while. And I know that this chapter wasn't very good, but I really couldn't think of anything to write.**

**End of Chapter 12! Thanks for reading and please review (suggestions, comments, criticism etc...)!**


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: Luke's Dismissal**

**Rachel's POV:**

I waited outside the nurse's office patiently, checking the time between each passing minute. _It's been almost 20 minutes. Is Jason going to be okay?_ I started to pace around the halls nervously. I was frightened. If anything happened to him, I'm going to take the blame. I mean, its practically my fault. I allowed Finn to punch the crap out of Jason, and I didn't even bother to do anything about it. I just stood at the halls and watched him suffer.

I felt a gentle grasp on my arm and I quickly turned around.

"Luke," I said softly.

"Hey Rach," he replied, "How's he doing?"

I shrugged.

"I don't really know so far," I explained, "He's been in there for over 10 minutes and still nothing. The nurse never came out to talk to me once."

I looked at him straight in the eye and tried to put on a brave smile.

"Oh," he said looking down, "Then, I bet you can wait a few more minutes."

"What?" I asked, "Why?"

I was so confused. Didn't Luke want Jason to be okay?

"I really need to talk to you Rachel," he sighed, "It's kind of important."

I nodded as he dragged me into a classroom that was the closest to the nurse's office.

When we walked in, he shut the door quietly. That was when I saw a single teardrop fall from his eyes.

"Hey...what's wrong Luke?" He looked at me with a sad smile.

"This won't be easy for you," he began, "but it's the only way I could think of."

_What's going on with him? Is it possible that he's...he's breaking up with me?_

"C'mon, just say it," I said, "You know you can tell me anything. I'm your girlfriend."

That last comment made him break down even more.

"Luke, don't cry," I hugged him gently, but he quickly pulled away.

"Dont Rachel," he replied, "Just don't try to make this harder for me than it already is."

I stared at him blankly.

"Why can't you tell me then?" I snapped, "I'm sure whatever it is, we can get through it together."

He nodded and started to explain.

"I...I'm," he began shakily, "I'm moving to California."

Right when those words came out of his mouth, my heart sank. Tears flowed through my eyes and I felt my world suddenly stop.

"Moving? To California?" I cried, "When did this all happen?"

"I'm so sorry Rachel," he said, "I know that you tend to hold on to things really tightly, but you have to let go. I can't possibly stay with you forever."

_What? Did he seriously just say that? _ That's when I finally broke down.

"Are you freaking kidding me?" I yelled at him, "You do realize that right now, you're practically breaking up with me and telling me to get a grip on myself because its not that big of deal! Don't I mean anything to you?!"

"But Rach-"

I immediately cut him off.

"I loved you, Luke!" I sobbed, "And I gave up everything just to be with you! Finn...my grades, everything! And this...this is how you repay me?"

"It wasn't my choice!" He argued back, "I never wanted this to happen to us! And you can't blame all of your mistakes on me!"

"Blame all of my mistakes on you?" I screamed, "When? When did I ever do that?"

"You just said so yourself!" He replied angrily, "Starting with the whole I-gave-up-everything-for-you talk."

I was furious. Bad thoughts, regretful choices, horrible memories flowed through my head. I couldn't take this drama anymore. I decided to calm myself down.

After a few minutes of silence, I finally spoke up.

"So what?" I said softly, "Is this...this is just over? The both of us?"

He looked at me sadly and headed out the door.

* * *

**Finn's POV:**

School was a total blur. Teachers constantly called on me during lessons, but I was completely zoned out. That was until I noticed her.

Apparently, there was some new girl that showed up today, and she was in a few of my classes. She had golden, curly hair and dazzling blue eyes. Her figure was very slim and practically everyone talked about how nice she was.

"Hey," I greeted.

She looked up at me and smiled. _Man she has a pretty smile._

"Hi," she replied shyly, "You must be Finn right?"

I nodded. How did she know my name?

"Cool," she said, "I'm Kylie. It's really nice to meet you. I heard you were like some big shot in this school or something."

Big shot? Word spreads around fast.

"I guess so," I said, playing with my hair, "Anyway, since you're new and all, I was wondering if you needed a quick tour around the school. Just to get you comfortable and all?"

"I'd love that!" Kylie answered happily. Then she wrapped her arms around my waist and pecked my cheeks.

I felt my face burn a dark red as I caught a glimpse of many faces. The jocks were glaring at me with jealousy and the girls were staring at me with confusion. I shook those thoughts away and hugged her back.

Suddenly, the bell rang and everyone scattered towards their seats. Before the teacher could start her lesson, a familiar brunette flew through the door. As she approached a bit closer, I noticed that the brunette was Rachel. I took account of her appearance. She looked somewhat the same, except for one thing. Her eyes. There were dried tears on her rosy cheeks and a sad glint in her expression. _Has she been crying?_

I quickly tore a piece of paper from my notebook and scribbled a few words. Then, as Rachel settled down into her seat, I discreetly passed her the note.

**Finn: Hey Rachel. Are you okay?**

I saw her body tense when she opened the paper. A few minutes later, the note came back to me.

**Rachel: I really don't want to talk about it.**

**Finn: Can you at least give me a clue?**

She paused for a moment to think.

**Rachel: Boy troubles. You wouldn't really understand.**

Me? I wouldn't understand? I'm the most popular guy in this whole school! All of the latest gossip goes straight towards me!

**Finn: Try me.**

**Rachel: Finn, please. Now's not a good time.**

**Finn: But you will tell me, right?**

I heard her sigh.

**Rachel: Later. Meet me by my locker after school.**

Before I could answer back, someone cleared their throat. As I looked up, I saw that this 'someone' was the teacher.

"Mr. Hudson," she said firmly, "Anything you would like to share with the class?"

I gulped and quickly shook my head.

"Alright then," she said, snatching my paper, "I guess I will have to take this with me."

I nodded slowly. I saw her rip up the note and throw it into the trash.

"No more passing notes," she yelled at the class, "Am I clear?"

"Yes," we all said in unison.

"Good," the teacher answered, "Now Rachel, please read chapter 8 to the class."

I sighed. Today was going to be a long day.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Please review. The next chapter will be coming soon!**

**-XxGleek4everxX**


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: The Misunderstanding**

**Finn's POV:**

After the bell had rung, I grabbed Rachel's arm and dragged her outside. I needed to know what had happened to her. If one of the guys on the football team were responsible for this, they were up for some serious punishment.

"Rachel," I said softly, "Rachel look at me."

Her red, puffy eyes fluttered towards my direction. Her face was filled with tears and sadness. I extended my arms, and she ran to me, sobbing into my shirt.

"It's going to be okay, Rach," I held her tightly, "We'll get through this together."

I pulled away and looked at her with a serious expression. It's now or never.

"What happened to you?" I asked.

Rachel looked up at me.

"Are...Are you sure you want to know?" she questioned shakily.

I nodded. I heard her give a long sigh before she continued.

"I thought Luke was the one," she began, "I really did. And it-"

_Luke? Luke did this crap to her?_ That was it. I was ready to knock his freaking ass out.

"Luke," I interrupted, "He did all of this to you? That little-"

"It wasn't his fault," Rachel cut in quietly.

Wasn't his fault? What kind of bullshit was this? If Luke didn't do anything, then why was she crying?

"What the hell do you mean by that?" I raged, "I don't believe this! Any of this! Of course Luke would break your heart! But what I can't understand is why you choose to stand up for him. It's over Rachel! He obviously doesn't need you, much less you need him. So quit defending him! I-"

"I'm not defending him!" Rachel cried, "He moved, okay? You happy now? Satisfied?!"

He what?

"Moved?" I asked, "Luke's moving?"

She nodded slowly.

"He told me this morning," she explained, "He wanted to make sure I understood his situation. I tried to persuade him to do a long distance relationship, but he refused. He told me that he didn't want me to be tied down to just one guy. Then, we broke up."

I was shocked. I didn't know that any of that happened. I felt so guilty on the inside.

"I'm sorry Rach," I said, "I never meant to yell at you. I just thought that after everything that you've been through, it seemed kind of unfair that you keep getting your heart broken. Especially since Luke was the main reason why we broke up."

After my last comment, she finally blew up.

"Finn, please," she said angrily, "Don't take this out on him. Just because we broke up doesn't mean I still don't love him."

"What are you talking about?" I questioned.

"Look," Rachel replied, "We both know you hate Luke. Its no big secret. And I know you're mad right now, because your biggest enemy just hurt your ex-girlfriend, but you have to let that hatred go. Starting with an explanation. He wasn't the cause of our breakup."

Of course he was! Luke literally made Rachel break up with me because she saw how angry and overwhelmed I got after they kissed. He knew I saw the two of them together, and he just wanted to rub his sweet, sweet victory in my freaking face.

"Oh yeah?" I argued back, "Then who did?"

Rachel's expression hardened as she spoke firmly.

"Me."

* * *

**Finn's POV:**

School flew by pretty fast. Before I knew it, it was finally lunchtime. I decided I needed some alone time by myself, so I didn't sit at my usual table with all of the popular jocks and cheerleaders. I sat at the table furthest from everyone else. In the back corner of the cafeteria. I was enjoying the quietness of my surroundings until she showed up.

"Hey," Kylie greeted.

"Hi," I mumbled back.

Seriously? Why cant people just leave me alone?

"Is this seat taken?" she asked.

I couldn't turn her down. I mean, she's new and all so I should give her a chance. Right?

I shook my head. Kylie smiled at me gratefully and took the seat across from me. I didn't notice I was staring blankly into space until she spoke again.

"A penny for your thoughts?" she said.

"Nah," I replied, "Just a tough day."

Kylie nodded.

"Anything in particular?" she questioned.

Should I tell her about Rachel?

"Well it's not really a big deal but..." I trailed off.

"But?" she said.

Man was she persistent.

"Do you know who Rachel Berry is?" I blurted out.

"Of course I do! She's like the most popular girl in school," she exclaimed.

"Yeah," I said, "She's also my ex-girlfriend."

I swear right at that moment, I saw a hint of jealousy in her eyes. Then, she turned back to her old self again.

"Figures," Kylie said harshly, "The two of you seem cute together."

"Umm..." I said awkwardly, "Is there something I said wrong or..."

"No!" she said a bit too quickly, "Not at all! It's just that...I have something really important I want to ask you."

Oh no...this cant be good.

"Go ahead," I said calmly.

"I was just wondering...um, if you would like to go out sometime."

WHAT? Didn't she just hear about the whole Rachel-Berry-ex-girlfriend thing?

"As friends?" I asked stupidly.

_Of course she meant boyfriend and girlfriend, smart one!_

"Actually no," she replied seductively, "I was thinking we could be more than friends."

I was completely dazed. Then, I got back to my senses and immediately shot out of me seat, accidentally flinging some of the food on the table at Kylie. I silently cursed before I began talking.

"I can't," I said firmly, "I'm not ready to be in another relationship. Especially not with someone like you. I'm really sorry."

Before Kylie could utter another word, I ran out of the cafeteria and into the halls.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! End of Chapter 14! More Chapters to come!**

**Please review!**


	16. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: Rachel Meets Kylie**

**Finn's POV:**

I felt like a jerk. I completely turned down Kylie just now and for what I know, she seems like a really nice girl. So I decided to take a chance on her. Starting with a phone call. I quickly dialed Kylie's number and I unconsciously smiled when she picked up before the second ring could go off.

"Finn?" she asked, weakly.

I knew something was wrong. Her voice sounded like she's been...crying?

"Hey," I greeted as calmly as possible.

"Um...is there a certain reason you called?" Kylie questioned.

"Actually there is," I replied.

_C'mon Finn. Just tell her. The sooner the better._

"So," she said, breaking the silence,"What is it?"

"Well...about yesterday," I said, "I just wanted to tell you that I'm sorry for turning you down like that. I was having a pretty rough day at school with Rachel and everything and I just-"

Kylie immediately cut me off.

"I get it Finn," she interrupted, "But you don't need to apologize for that. It was kind of my fault. I shouldn't have asked you so abruptly."

Her fault? No it wasn't.

"It wasn't your fault Kylie," I snapped back.

"What? Why?" she asked.

_You can do it, Finn._

"Because I really do want to go on a date with you," I said.

* * *

**Kylie's POV:**

I was so happy when Finn told me that. Shocked, but happy. The Finn Hudson wants to go on a date with me? My life feels so unrealistic now.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah," he said, with his deep masculine voice.

Then a thought occurred to me. Isn't Jason's birthday coming up? He invited me to dinner with him and his girlfriend. I can't turn him down now!

"Oh wait, I can't that day," I explained, "One of my friends' birthday is coming up and I promised I would go to dinner with him and his girlfriend."

"Well then we can just double date," he replied, "Uh...I mean if that's okay with him."

Double date?

"Um...okay," I tried to convince myself, "Why not? I'll ask him right now."

"Bye then," Finn answered before the call ended.

I sure hope this works.

* * *

**Kylie's POV:**

I quickly texted Jason about the whole double-dating thing and he seemed okay with it. I was so glad. I really wanted this relationship to go well with Finn.

The next day, I felt complete. Somewhere deep down inside of me, I knew that this day was going to be perfect. But boy was I wrong.

As I was walking down the halls at school, I accidentally bumped into someone. Then I realized this 'someone' was Santana Lopez, the school's meanest bitch.

"Watch where you're going, whore," she said angrily, "You should try not to gain too many pounds if you want to try out for cheerleading."

My face fell. She smirked, as if happy with herself that her last comment got to me. I also noticed that there was a blonde cheerleader standing right beside her, laughing at me.

"Yeah, well you shouldn't have gotten plastic surgery for those big boobs of yours," I shot back, "It'll be hard for you when you're at the bottom of the pyramid. Those little girls could bounce right off."

Right at that moment, my cheek burned really badly. Santana's hand was up in the air. She had just slapped me.

"You better watch what you say, dwarf," she threatened, "You're not even close to being popular. With a click of my hand, you could be known as the school's biggest freak."

Excuse me? I'm the freak?

"You know what?" I argued, "I don't really give a shit. At least I'm not known as the school's lesbo."

Then, Santana grabbed my shirt and ripped it off. My top was bare. I felt everyone's gaze on me. I was exposed. Tears were streaming down my face. I ran into the bathroom, ignoring all of the whistles and the laughter. I have never felt so embarrassed before. I knew I shouldn't have confronted Santana.

* * *

**Finn's POV:**

Tonight was the big day that I finally got to go on a date with Kylie. Well, make that a double-date. After the whole incident with her and Santana, everyone now thinks that she's a total freak. Which means that after today, I can't be with her anymore.

I picked her up at around six, and from there, we drove to Breadstix in silence. I'll admit, it was a bit awkward, but I was glad that we arrived really fast. Me, being the gentleman as I am, opened the car door for her to get out. Kylie happily smiled, took my hand, and we both walked into the restaurant.

As I walked in, I noticed two familiar faces: Jason and Rachel. They were talking and laughing and I never felt so disgusted before in my life.

"Jason!" Kylie yelled and ran over to hug him.

What? He can't possibly be Kylie's friend who was celebrating his birthday today. Right?

"Finn?" I heard a voice ask, "What are you doing here?"

I turned around and saw Rachel. I have to say she never looked more beautiful. She wore a short, strapless dress with sparkly black high heels. Her hair flowed swiftly on both sides and her eyes twinkled with excitement.

"I...I have a double date tonight with Kylie," I said, "And you're here because...?"

"Well, it's my boyfriend's birthday today," she replied, not meeting my eyes, "And we're celebrating it with a friend of his. Are you the...?"

I nodded my head quickly. _So I was right. They were the couple we were going on a double date with._

We stood there awkwardly in silence for a few minutes.

"Hey guys," Kylie said, walking towards us cheerfully, "I see you two have met."

We both nodded.

"So anyway," she continued, eyeing Rachel a bit too particularly, "Finn, this is my best friend Jason. Jason this is Finn."

He held out his hand and I willingly shook it. That was when I finally realized who he was. Jason was the guy who confronted me when I started calling Santana a bitch. Man this is going to be a long night.

* * *

**Sorry about the cliffhanger. I couldn't think of anything else to write so I stopped here. End of Chapter 15. More chapters to come.**

**Thanks for reading! Please ****review!**


End file.
